monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Monster Masher/Monster Hunter Trivia
This sounded enjoyable, so I thought I would go ahead and do it. Alrite what I'm gonna do is write 10 questions down and you guys can answer them and when I see fit, I will write down the correct answers and you can see if you were right... I will change the questions every now and then so you can answer all kinds of questions... :D Also try to answer them off the top of your head, and without going to another Page, Please... Note: Answers will be placed Here: http://monsterhunter.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Monster_Masher/Monster_Hunter_Trivia_Answers *1) How many times do you have to flinch a Barioth via its Tail before you can Sever it? *2) How can you tell that a Daimyo or a Shogun is close to death? *3) Why is Lao Dieing close to the Fort often a problem for Hunters? *4) What is the Flagship monster for the Monster Hunter 2: Dos? *5) What was the only Completely new Monster in Monster Hunter Freedom, Not including Colour Changes? *6) What is a Barroths Weak Point from Cutting Weapons? *7) Why is a Silver Rathalos/Gold Rathians Roar different to that of their weaker Subspecies? *8) What parts of a Lagiacrus are Breakable/Severable? *9) Why do Cephadrome and Plesioth annoy most people? *10) What was the biggest difference in Monster Hunter 3: Tri, That wasn't in any of the other games? *11) In Monster Hunter 3: Tri, there was a lack of something that most people were disappointed in, what was it? *12) What colours are the Rathian and Rathalos Subspecies? *13) True or False: In MH3, to unlock the Gobul Helmet, you must first achieve a Gobul Whisker? *14) In MHFU, What is the Name of the Quest that Hunters first verse an Akantor? *15) In the 1 Star MHFU Quest, Sinking Feeling, what is the Massive Danger within the Level? *16) Name the 6 Dromes that featured within MHFU. *17) What are the 4 Bird Wyverns in MHFU?, ones that can actually fly, not including colour changes? *18) What does a Gravios/Basarios diet consist of? *19) What is the explanation for The DevilBlos (One Horned Diablos)'s increased Strength, Health, and One Horn? *20) Apart from Colour and Size, name 3 differences between the Congalala and the Emerald Congalala. *21) How does the Lao Shan Lung (Normal, not Azure), get its Red Tint? *22) What were the first 3 Confirmed Monsters in Monster Hunter Freedom 3? *23) Name the 4 Monsters (2 Boss, 2 Minions) that feature in the new Metal Gear Solid: Peacewalker game. *24) What is the name of the Felyne Elder that supplies High Rank Quests in Monster Hunter Freedom Unite? *25) Name the 8 Psuedo-Wyverns in the Monster Hunter Universe, including Frontier Exclusives.. *26) What are the only 2 Minions that are classified as "Flying Wyverns"? *27) What causes the Red Markings on Nargacuga, Tigrex and Akantor when they go into Rage Mode? *28) 1+1=2, 2+2=4, Monoblos+Diablos=? *29) What Colour is a Cephalos/Cephadrome's Skin? *30) What does Thunderblight do? *31) In what places can you find Giaprey? *32) Name 5 Boss Monsters that are fought at the Tower. *33) What is wrong with the Monster Skulls that are on the backs of all of the Carapaceons? *34) Why are Wyverians called Wyverians, where does the name come from? *35) What is the name of the Offline Village and the Online City in Monster Hunter 3: Tri? *36) What kind of monster is ChaCha? *37) Other than size, What common difference is there between 'Preys and their leaders, 'Dromes, that shows that they are the leaders? *38) What are 2 Elder Dragons that don't resemble Dragons? *39) Apart from Colour what is the main Physical difference between a Fatalis and a Crimson Fatalis? *40) Apart from Colour what are the main Physical differences between a Fatalis and a White Fatalis? *41) Including Colour Changes, How many Confirmed Pelagus Monsters are in the Monster Hunter Universe? *42) What are the Names of the 2 Scorpion-Like Carapaceons that are Exclusive the Monster Hunter Frontier? *43) Which is the Smallest Piscine Wyvern? *44) Where does the New Frontier Exclusive Wyvern, Doragyurosu, Live? *45) Which monsters were the Great Jaggi, Qurupeco, and Rhenoplos, meant to replace, in MH3? *46) What monster is seen Hanging upside down in the Village Square, in MH3? *47) What is the Basarios' relation with the Gravios? *48) True or False?; In the Original Monster Hunter, you could Trip The Lao Shan Lung over. *49) How Many Hunters can verse a Raviente at one time, both Playable and Non-Playable? *50) What 3 Monsters can Inflict a Hunter with Dragonblight in MH3? *NEW QUESTIONS!! *51) What species of Monster is Jinouga? *52) True or False? Lagiacrus will be returning in MHP3 along with a Red Subspecies? *53) Name 3 Monsters that can peform the "Flash" attack. *54) Name 4 New monsters (Including Subspecies) that will be appearing in the Sandy Plains in MHP3 *55) What is the name of the New Brute Wyvern in the Mountain Stream (Correct Spelling)? *56) Name the Six monsters that are in the Background on every Wiki Page. *57) What 2 Weapons have the highest Damage Per hit Ratio? *58) The name of the New-ish Area that Erupe, Berukku and Gurenzeburu live in *59) What is Kirins' mane Nickname? (Hehe Mane, get it?) *60) True or False? All Carapeceons resemble Crabs? Enjoy! And Happy Hunting!! :D Category:Blog posts